jazfandomcom-20200216-history
John Patitucci
John Patitucci (born December 22, 1959, Brooklyn, New York) is an American Grammy-winning jazz double bass and jazz fusion electric bass player. video:John Patitucci Patitucci was born in Brooklyn, New York, where he began playing the electric bass at age ten, composing and performing at age 12, as well as the acoustic bass at 15, and the piano one year later. After moving west, he studied classical bass at San Francisco State University and Long Beach State University. Patitucci has released twelve albums as a leader. In addition to his solo work, Patitucci has played on albums by B.B. King, Chick Corea, Clare Fischer, Joanne Brackeen, Wayne Shorter, Herbie Hancock, Michael Brecker, John Abercrombie, George Benson, Dizzy Gillespie, Was Not Was, Roby Duke, Dave Grusin, Natalie Cole, Bon Jovi, Queen Latifah, Sting, The Manhattan Transfer, Carly Simon, Everything But The Girl and Twila Paris. As a performer, he has played with his own band, and with Chick Corea, Clare Fischer, Herbie Hancock, Wayne Shorter, Stan Getz, Wynton Marsalis, Joshua Redman, Michael Brecker, Randy Brecker, Freddie Hubbard, McCoy Tyner, and Tony Williams. He was selected to be the bassist for the GRP All-Star Big Band. Some of the many pop and Brazilian artists he has played with include Sting, Natalie Cole, Carole King, Astrud and João Gilberto, Airto Moreira and Flora Purim. Patitucci has worked with film composers such as Jerry Goldsmith, Ry Cooder, Henry Mancini, and John Williams. Patitucci has led several projects of his own, in addition to playing with Chick Corea's Elektric Band and Akoustic Band and on projects with Stan Getz, Freddie Hubbard, Danilo Pérez, and Roger Waters, among others. He now is active in Wayne Shorter's popular quartet. The group won the Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Jazz Album for the album Beyond the Sound Barrier in 2006. He has taught at music schools in several countries, and he was the Artistic Director of the Bass Collective, a school for bassists in New York City, and he is involved with The Thelonious Monk Institute of Jazz and the Betty Carter Jazz Ahead program. He is currently Professor of Jazz Studies at City College of New York. Awards In 1986, the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences voted Patitucci the MVP (Most Valuable Player) on acoustic bass. He has won two Grammy Awards (one for playing and one for composing). In addition, his first solo recording, John Patitucci, was number one on the Billboard Jazz charts. He has released five albums with the Concord Jazz label: One More Angel, Now, Imprint, Communion ''and Songs, Stories and Spirituals''. Patitucci has won polls including: Best Jazz Bassist in Guitar Player Magazine's 1992, 1994 and 1995 Readers' Poll and Best Jazz Bassist in Bass Player Magazine's 1993, 1994, 1995 and 1996 Readers' Poll. Patitucci was also a judge for the 8th annual Independent Music Awards to support independent artists. Independent Music Awards – 8th Annual IMA Judges Endorsements He currently endorses Yamaha basses and has had two 6-string signature models bearing his name, the TRB-JP and the TRB-JP2. The TRB-JP2 features a solid maple neck with a 26-fret ebony fingerboard with custom abalone and mother-of-pearl position markers and a 35"-scale length. Other refinements include a sleek sandwiched body made of multiple layers of figured maple, alder and ash, a "slap" cut-out near the lower bout, gold hardware, die-cast tuners with pearloid buttons, a solid brass bridge and a pair of Alnico V double-coil humbucking pickups with an active 3-band EQ tuned to John's specifications. The original TRB-JP sports the same features and specifications as the TRB-JP2, except it has a 24-fret neck with a standard 34"-scale length. Discography with the Wayne Shorter quartet at the Teatro degli Arcimboldi, Milano, 2010]] Collaborations * Norm Stockton – Tea in the Typhoon (2009) Bass on "Sunday Bloody Sunday" and "Tea in the Typhoon", Electric Bass solo on "Let Me Not Forget" References External links * * * * Conversation with John Patitucci, 10/01/2009 at Bass Musician Magazine Category:Bassists